It was all Him
by I'm a daughter of Poseidon
Summary: How is Annabeth celebrating Percy's birthday? What happened to Percy? Set after the second giant war. one-shot. Read at your own risk


Beep. Beep.

I slammed my hand against the alarm clock. I slowly opened my drowsy eyes. Onto my right, the sunlight peeped through the slits of the closed blinds. I slowly sat up, finding my pillows strewn across the carpet floor. I broke out a yawn, rubbing my eyes. I began to sulk at my bare, gray wall. On the gray wall was a calendar. Today is August 18.

His birthday.

I looked to my right where my nightstand is. There was a lamp, the alarm clock, books stacked neatly, and a picture frame. And in that picture frame was a picture of a cute couple, sitting on a table bench. They looked about 16, with wide grins on their faces. They were caught off guard, meaning this picture was taken secretly. The girl in the picture is holding a blue cupcake with a candle on top. She was looking down at the cupcake with an open mouth like she was talking. The boy in the picture was just looking at her. A way a boy looks when they're happy. A way a boy looks when they're in love.

I carefully reached the picture frame and laid it flat down. I didn't need to see that picture. Not today.

'Don't over think _this_ Annabeth' I thought.

I walked towards my bathroom to take a quick bath. When I finished, I got out, with a white towel wrapped around my body. My wet hair fell down loosely on my back. I went into the closet to fetch some clothes. As I went through the clothes hanged, I appeared in the far right corner. There was a lot of blues in his particular area. Only one bright orange shirt stood out. These shirts weren't mine.

These were his.

Ignoring them, I picked out a white shirt and a some faded jeans. I went back through the bathroom to blow dry my hair. As I finished I went to my bedroom.

I opened the blinds, exposing the skyscrapers of New York. In the far distance, I see some gray clouds. But from where I am, the sky is perfectly blue, with a few clouds scattered. 'I'll take a walk' I thought. ' just me myself and I'

I went to my small, yet clean kitchen, and prepared myself some oatmeal. After I finished breakfast, I put on my white converse and grabbed my apartment keys. I reached for a blue hoodie and put it on. This isn't right, this hoodie is too big. As I looked into the full length mirror, words were printed on the hoodie: GOODE HIGH SCHOOL

That hoodie was his.

I quickly took it off and placed it back in the coat rack. I took another hoodie that belonged to me, and put it on.

I took off and went outside. Cars were honking and people were cussing. I quickly walked to Starbucks, which was a couple blocks away from my apartment.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" The cashier said. Her hair was brown and tied back into a ponytail. Freckles came across her nose and cheeks.

"A large vanilla frappuccino with caramel, please."

She told me how much it was and I gave her the money.

"Alright, your order will come at the pick up counter, thank you."

As I waited, I saw a couple in a booth a few feet away. The curly blonde guy looked like he was distracting the girl, who was reading a book. The girl had wavy, long black hair, and in her hands was a thick engineering book. They kind of remind me of P-

"Annabeth?"

I looked away from the booth and walked over to receive my drink. I gave a quick thanks and ran out the door. I took a long slurp of my drink, clearing my head as much as possible. That's not easy doing for a daughter of Athena.

As I came on a street, I saw a high school. 'Goode High School' it said. I went in, looking for a particular person. I went through the doors. No students were found, since class is in session. I went through the office. A lady with choppy brown hair sat at a desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said, not taking her eyes off the computer screen, hands still typing.

"Nice to see you too, beauty queen"

From the nickname, she looked up. Her kaleidoscope eyes shooting through my gray eyes.

"Annabeth!?" Piper said, clearly shocked.

Before I could say anything else, she got up and embraced me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh gods! I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you so much!" She exclaimed.

When she pulled away, I smiled brightly at her.

"I missed you too, Pipes. So how's Jason?" I asked.

"He's doing great! He just got a promotion to be co-pilot of a plane! You know, him and the sky"

I laughed and she continued talking.

"So what brings you here? You've never visited ever since I told you that I'll be working here." She frowned playfully.

"Sorry, just caught up in my life, making architectural blueprints and stuff."

"Uh huh, but why today? Is it a special occasion?" She paused to check the calendar, "It's August…18th"

At the last part, she was barely above a whisper. Then she looked at me with sad eyes. I unconsciously looked down at my feet. She gave me another bone crushing hug.

"I'm here for you, okay? Come to me for anything."

When she pulled away, she gave me a sweet smile which I returned. I'm really glad she cares.

"Thanks Piper, I'll probably be going, I'll call and visit you sometime from now on, promise"

"Alright, you have my number, bye Annabeth!"

I waved bye and exited through the office door. As I walked through the door, I spotted a glass case full of trophies. Curiously, I walked towards it. There was some football, soccer, basketball, and other sport trophies displayed. But one in particular caught my eye. The trophy had a swimmer on top if it. I looked away and started heading out the school doors.

That was his trophy.

I finished my drink, which was in my hand, forgotten. I threw it away and decided to go the the local park. I started jogging around the track, pacing my speed up every minute. When I was out of breath, I sat down into an empty bench. I scanned my surroundings. Kids were happily playing on the playground near by. An elderly couple was walking around. A teenage couple sat in a blanket, having a picnic on the grass. They weren't facing me, so all I could was their hair. The girl had long, blonde hair, similar to mine, but hers is straight and mine is curly. The boy had wavy black hair. It was also long. It reminded me of him.

That's his hair.

When they were cleaning up, I had a view of his face. He had a strong jaw, and eyes that are…

Blue. I let out the air that I didn't know that I was holding in. I considered myself stupid, thinking it was him.

Shaking my head, I got up and walked back home. As I entered my apartment. I heard a noise. I quietly closed the door and grabbed the umbrella that was near the door. Holding it up like a baseball bat, I tiptoed towards my living room. The person was on the couch, which was facing the opposite of me. I could only see the back of their head. All I saw was long, black hair. As I raised it up, preparing to hit, the person. Just before I strike, it turned its head to face me.

"Woah, Annie, it's just me, relax"

"Thalia?!"

She grinned.

"I'm the only Thalia who visits right?" She questioned playfully. I put down the umbrella and sat next to her, giving me a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you can only visit me every 2 months, you came here a month ago."

"Artemis let me visit again, on this day."

Just like what I did with Piper, I looked down at my feet. Thalia rubbed my shoulder.

"Come on, now that I'm here, we can watch a movie or something."

"If I stay?"

"Sure, why not."

After the movie 'If I Stay', we talked for a whole hour. Around 8 pm, we ate dinner.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back to camp. The hunters might need me in the next morning"

We said our byes which includes a warm hug. After she left, I went into my room, sitting in my desk. I took out some blueprints in my drawer, just looking at them. Most of the blueprints were from way back, like the buildings I created for Olympus. I smiled at how well I've done. There was one last blueprint, deep at the bottom of the drawer. I laid it across the desk. I suddenly knew what it is. It was my dream future house. Our future house.

He never got to see it.

Sighing, I put all of my blueprints back into the drawer. I decided to go read for the meantime. I grabbed 'how to kill a mockingbird'', since it's one of my favorite books. It was around 11 when I finished the whole book. I put the book back into the bookcase and prepared myself to sleep.

I brushed my teeth and wore a tank top and pajama pants. As I climbed on the bed, I saw that it was raining outside. I found that comforting. I turned off the lamp and just laid in bed, sulking at the ceiling. My eyes found themselves closing.

*dream*

"Go, Annabeth!" We have finally reached the doors of death.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"I'm not. I'll always be with you, right there in your heart. Someone has to push the button."

By now, he pushed me into the elevator, forcing me to stay there.

"Don't leave me Percy, please! We'll figure something out!"

His determined face told me everything. His jet black hair long. His gritted teeth. His once glittering sea green eyes looking me straight in the eye. Him.

"I love you Annabeth"

Then the doors closed. I screamed as loud as I can. Tears were coming down. I banged against the elevator doors until by hands turned white.

I didn't even have time to say 'I love you' back.

*dream closed*

I bolted up. I looked at the clock. 12:36 pm.

I walked towards my closet, my body shaking. I walked towards the right corner. I took his orange camp shirt and put it on. I took all of his shirts and brought them to bed with me.

All I could hear is the raindrops falling and hitting my window. It seems to match the beat of my heart.

I imagined his smile, which makes me melt. His sea green eyes which I could be lost in. The way he touches me makes me have goosebumps. His unruly hair, which can't possibly be tamed. The way he says my name like I'm the most important person in the while world. The way he kisses me tenderly, like he's afraid he'll lose me.

I tightly hugged all his shirts, smelling like the sea. After three years, it still smells like him. I finally broke out a sob. I can't seem to stop. I let it drip down my face. Every tear counts for him.

His braveness. His courage. His goodness. His integrity. His passion. His greatness. His boldness. His loyalty. His death. His smile. His kisses. His love. Him.

And from that moment, I realized after three years, that there is no more 'him'.


End file.
